Bloon/Strategies
These are the upgrades that are needed to enable towers to pop certain type of bloons. There are some extras too. Info (Before Reading) * P stands for Path and U stands for Upgrade (BTD5) * L stands for Level (BTD4) Upgrades required to pop Lead Bloons ,one of the upgrades a Dart Monkey needs to pop a Lead Bloon.]] Upgrades required to pop Lead Bloons (BTD4) Upgrades required to pop Lead Bloons (BTD5) Upgrades required to pop White Bloons or Zebra Bloons Note: All towers other than the Ice Tower can pop White and Zebra Bloons un-upgraded. Upgrades required to pop White Bloons or Zebra Bloons (BTD5) Upgrades required to pop Black Bloons or Zebra Bloons Note: All towers other than the Bomb Tower, Mortar Tower and Ice Tower can pop Black and Zebra Bloons un-upgraded. Upgrades required to pop Black Bloons or Zebra Bloons (BTD4) Upgrades required to pop Black Bloons or Zebra Bloons (BTD5) Upgrades required to detect Camo Bloons Upgrades required to detect Camo Bloons (BTD4) If any tower targets another bloon and the Camo Bloon gets in the way it will be popped by chance. Upgrades required to detect Camo Bloons (BTD5) Upgrades required to pop Camo Lead Bloons *Any tower in the radius of a (x|3) Monkey Village or any Lead Bloon-popping tower in the radius of a (x|2) Monkey Village *Dart Monkey: Juggernaut (4|x) or Enhanced Eyesight (2|x) with Splodey Darts. *Sniper Monkey: Full Metal Jacket + Night Vision Goggles (1|2) or Semi-Automatic Rifle (x|3). *Boomerang Monkey: Glaive Lord (4|x) (the floating glaives only) or (4/2) (all attacks). *Ninja Monkey: Flash Bomb (x|3) (the bombs only). *Bomb Tower: MOAB Assassin (x|4) (the ability only) (if the Camo Lead is the strongest bloon on the screen). *Ice Tower: Absolute Zero (x|4) (the ability only). *Monkey Buccaneer: Cannon Ship (x|3) (the bombs only) or M.O.A.B. Takedown Ability (x|4) (if the Camo Lead is the strongest bloon on the screen, besides any Z.O.M.G.s) or Crow's Nest (x|2) with Dreadnought. *Monkey Ace: Pineapple Express (x|1) (the Pineapples only) or Spectre + Spy Plane (4|2) (the bombs only) or Ground Zero (x|4). *Super Monkey: Temple Of The Monkey God (4|x). *Monkey Apprentice: Monkey Sense (x|2). *Monkey Village: High Energy Beacon + Radar Scanner (4|2). *Mortar Tower: Signal Flare (x|3). *Dartling Gun: Ray of Doom (4|x) or Depleted Bloontoinium Darts (x|2). *Spike Factory: White Hot Spikes (2|x). *Monkey Engineer: Cleansing Foam (3|x). *Heli Pilot: Razor Rotors + Enhanced IFR Instruments (3|2). *Monkey Sub: Submerged Bloontonium Reactor (4|x), First Strike Capability ability (x|4). Ceramic Bloon Destroyers Ceramic Bloon Destroyers (BTD5) Ceramic Bloon Destroyers (BTD5D) Bloonchipper only, others mentioned above. Upgrades Effective Against MOAB Class Bloons Upgrades in BTD4 Upgrades in BTD5 Upgrades in BTD5D Omnipopping Towers Towers that can pop all types of bloons. BTD1 The Dart Tower, Tack Tower and Super Monkey can pop all bloon types in BTD1 without any upgrades. BTD2 There are no omnipopping towers. The only way is to combine Bomb Towers with other popping towers (Ice Tower does not count). BTD3 There are a few omnipopping towers. The most efficient at omnipopping is the Super Monkey with Plasma Blasts, as it is more efficient at destroying MOABs. BTD5 Category:Strategies Category:Confirmed popular terms